


line my skull with harmless lies

by chlorinx



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Death, Depression, M/M, Mild Gore, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlorinx/pseuds/chlorinx
Summary: I love him so much- I can't tell him that he's dying.





	line my skull with harmless lies

The skin flakes from Tyler's body for the third time that day, and Josh collects it in his hands like he always does. It goes to a pile on the side of their bed like yesterday, 'I'm keeping it', he said 'you can glue it back on when you're better'.

"Josh?," Tyler says, "I'm not dying am I?".

And Josh takes Tylers hands in his and says,"No, baby, you're just a little sick".

Tyler can't remember the last time he looked in the mirror, the last time he was _allowed_ to. Josh would always say he was beautiful, that he didn't need glass to tell him so, and Tyler thought it was stupid but he would smile and nod until his neck splits open. he nods now. The stitch in his neck aches. 

The veins in the boy's hands become more prominent as he stretches them towards Josh, childish, and Josh smiles playfully. 

"Look at you, you can move by yourself," he says it brightly, eyes crinkling. This is good, he thinks. This is good. 

Tylers voice is muffled when he says he's sleeping now, and as to not arouse suspicion Josh is smiling again, "I- When you wake up i'll make you pancakes". Tyler nods again and Josh wants to tell him not to fall asleep, please don't fall asleep, I can't lose you again.

He falls asleep anyway, and Josh watches and watches, and he's not sure he can even tell when Tyler stops breathing, when his lungs stop working, when his heart is nothing but antrophy.


End file.
